I Want Power
by Ink-Reader-18
Summary: Stiles is sick of feeling weak and useless but it's not just in the fights. The pack push him around just when they're hanging out and Stiles is sick of it. They may be stronger but he's smarter so he does some research and finds out how to talk to a demon but what will he lose in return for power. Pairings - Scott/ Alison, Lydia/Jackson and if I continue Sterek for sure. Enjoy


**Not sure if I will continue this, depends on your feedback. No beta so sorry in advance**

**No obvious pairings just Jackson/Lydia, Scott/Alison but if I continue I want to make it Sterek**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters but whatever...didn't want them anyway :(... I take it back give them to me! but no seriously I don't own them.**

**Stiles is sick of feeling like the weak one in the pack so he makes a deal with a demon for some power but what will he lose in return?**

Stiles was sick of feeling weak, feeling useless. It wasn't just in the big fights against monsters though, it was at pack training or even just hanging out. The others thinking they're better, stronger and shoving him around. People like Scott didn't even notice they were doing it but people like Jackson took pleasure in it. Ever since they rebuilt the Hale house Stiles felt like a slave. He would be the one picking up the dishes and washing them while the others lounged around on the furniture. At times when he was pushed around he felt vulnerable and hopeless he would remember fearing for his life with Peter standing right by him and getting repeatedly hit by Gerad not that anyone had asked him what happened either of those nights, not even Boyd or Erica had mentioned it to him after returning.

So that night when Jackson tried to order him to make him something to eat while he sat on the couch, arm around Lydia's shoulders, Stiles looked around. waiting for someone to object, tell him not to worry, offer to help, stand up for him or something but no, nothing. They were all too wrapped up in themselves, he knew they heard Jackson, they just didn't care. "Go fuck yourselves" he said storming out of the front door and slamming it on the way. As he made his way down the porch steps he almost ran into Derek. "Where are you going Stiles?" Derek asked frowning as usual.

"Out" replied Stiles making his way past Derek but Derek placed a firm hand on his chest stopping him from moving.

"It's pack night" said Derek slowly eyes scanning over the boy as he let his hand down. As he did they heard a voice from inside that sounded like Erica. "Don't worry Stilinski will be running back here soon enough" she said.

"Well go enjoy it with your pack" Stiles glowered at Derek as he walked off and got into his jeep before driving away.

As Derek walked into the house he saw the pack sprawled all over the lounge-room watching a movie.

"Stilinski better be getting pizza" muttered Jackson as he noticed Derek walk in.

"No" replied Derek and everyone looked up at him "He went home I think".

Jackson groaned "Great now I have to pay for delivery" he said while picking up his phone.

Derek glared at them all "Anyone want to explain why Stiles left?"

They all looked at him puzzled so Derek chose to look at Scott who just shrugged

"How should I know?". To this Isaac butted in "Oh I dunno maybe cause you're meant to be his best friend"

"Well I'm nicer than you are to him" Scott growled

"Yea but I don't pretend to be his best friend, at least I'm honest"

Lydia hushed them all "Shut up I love this part" and they all turned back to the movie as though the conversation had never happened. Derek looked at them a bit stunned for a minute but Stiles wasn't his problem right now and Erica was right, he'd be back tomorrow, he always came back.

Stiles slammed his jeep door shut before entering his house and making his way up to the stairs. His father suddenly called out "Hey Stiles, I thought you were staying at Scott's place for a few more hours". Stiles paused on the stairs "Yea I got a bit tired". His father walked into the room with a concerned look "You feeling alright, taken your pills?". Stiles nodded and made his way up to his bedroom. God it was always those freaking pills and the stupid ADD. He sat down at his desk chair, he was going to do some research but not for those stuck up dogs, for himself. After two hours Stiles went downstairs to find a note from his father informing him he had to go in to work. Stiles glanced at it before taking off in his jeep. He drove around for a long time before finding the perfect spot. Once there he lit a few candles and said some words in Latin. A shadow appeared behind him.

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling like a new man. He leapt out of bed, ignored his pills and made his way down the stairs. "Hey dad, beautiful day isn't it?" he said to his father whom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. Stiles grabs a piece of toast out of the toaster, butters it, shoves it in his mouth and is out the door before his dad can reply or make a comment on him suddenly becoming a morning person. Stiles jumped in the jeep and drove to the Hale house. When he got there he practically bounded up the steps and opened the door. The pack were all still in their same spots from the night before except with pizza boxes all over the floor. Stiles went into the kitchen and began to make pancakes. Beautiful golden pancakes with maple syrup, little chocolate drops, strawberries and ice-cream. He made enough for one and put it on a plate. He carried it over to the couch where he pushed Jackson's leg off before sitting down and turning on the TV. He started the movie from where he left last night. Not less than a minute after the whole pack of teenagers were grumbles and snarling. They all woke up and Scott immediately spotted Stiles, or well the pancakes Stiles had in his lap. "Oh cool dude" he said "Are the rest in the kitchen?". Stiles looked at him with a fake look of shock on his face "What you wanted some? Sorry just me, plus isn't chocolate bad for mutts". At this the others all stood up "Shut your mouth Stilinski or I'll shut it for you" muttered Erica. Stiles gave her a look over "You look like shit in the morning, you should paint your face and find a shorter skirt if you want to look like you normally do". Erica's fangs popped out while the others watched on. Alison looked at him worryingly "Are you alright Stiles? Have you taken your pills this morning?". Stiles gave her a death glare "No as a matter of fact, I don't need them anymore". This caused Alison took give him another concerned look which made him angry "I don't want your pity Alison so if you want a project pick one other of these nut-cases" he said motioning to the rest of the pack. They all had their fangs out now (minus the humans) including Scott "What the hells you're problem Stilinski" he growled. Stiles laughed at this showing no sign of fear "Oh so I'm Stilinski now not good old Stiles".

At this point Derek came down the stairs "What the hell is going on!" he barked making his way to stand in front of the TV. "It's Stiles" said Scott letting his fangs disappear and Stiles raised his eyebrows "What have I done other than make myself pancakes and put on the TV". Scott looked confused for a moment "Well..um...you're just acting like a dick" he spat out leaning in closer to Stiles with an angry look. Stiles laughed again "Derek put your pups on a leash will ya, oh god the dog jokes just keep coming today" he relaxed back into the couch and continued eating his pancakes. Jackson reached over to shove Stiles off the couch and take the pancakes. But Stiles was too quick, he caught Jackson's and twisted until it snapped and curse words flowed out of Jacksons mouth. Everyone looked on shocked as Stiles picked up his plate, finished of the pancake and stood up to take it to the kitchen. But before he even opened the door Jackson leapt up, wolfed out and jumped him. "NO JACKSON!" the pack yelled, Jackson wasn't one for keeping his temper in check and who knows what he would do to Stiles. Derek wolfed out about to rip Jackson of Stiles when suddenly Jackson hit the wall on the other side off the room. The plaster in the wall cracked and Jackson fell to the ground. Stiles on the other hand picked himself up and brushed down his red hoodie as if to get the dirt off it. Peter walked in at this point hearing the noise but everyone was too distracted to notice. Jackson quickly recovered and leapt towards Stiles again only to hit the ground painfully. Jackson snarled and got up, Stiles and him circled around each other both with a evil glare in there eyes. "STOP!" roared Derek with red eyes and immediately Jackson stopping circling and stood there glaring at Stiles. Stiles grinned "You may be my alpha but you can't turn me into one of your puppets" and at that Stiles walked up to Jackson and punched him in the gut. Jackson fell to the ground holding his stomach moaning, Stiles bent down next to him "Not so strong now are you asshole?". He then stood up to find the other staring at him in a mix of confusion, fear and shock "What?" he asked and before giving them a chance to answer he made his way to the front door "Anyway I have better things to do then be here so catch ya" but before he could leave he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder stopping him. Next thing the pack know Derek is up against the wall with Stiles arm at his throat "No wonder why you always do this, it's fun, the control". He held him there for a minute before letting Derek go and began to make his way to the exit again. "How did you become like this Stiles, you're not a werewolf" asked Scott staring on at his friend or who at least he thought was his friend. Stiles turned his head back "Oh no I'm still Stiles just with a bit of kick thanks to a very friendly demon". Peter suddenly spoke up from the corner of the room "What did you trade him Stiles, for the strength? What'd you give him?". Stiles grinned and looked back at Scott "Well let's just say this demon was the devil now Scott after all the movies we've watched together you should know what you trade the devil" and with that he was gone. Everyone immediately exploded talking, yapping, groaning, going crazy when "SHUT UP!" Derek had lifted himself off the ground and looked at Scott who was still silent, fear and horror written across his face "What did he trade Scott?". Scott stared at the door Stiles had just left through and whispered "Stiles made me watch all those movies and they were all the same" he paused for a minute before taking a deep breath "Make a deal with the devil . . . . . . and you trade your soul".

**Hope you liked. Might continue depending on what you guys think so please review, constructive criticism welcome!**

**Check out my tumblr, I do follow back - hedgeyhodgey**


End file.
